At Your Service
by Talos Angel
Summary: Reimu's mechanical maid Ruuyoko tries to throw a party for Reimu...can anything possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1: At Your Service

A.N: Thank you Roukankan for telling me about this character. I did research on her, but it didn't say much other than she was Reimu's robot maid, so I just took the concept and ran with it. I hope you like it!

AT YOUR SERVICE

CHAPTER 1: YOUR FAITHFUL SERVANT

-It had been many years since the mechanized maid had arrived at the Hakurei Shrine, and things hadn't seemed to change much about her. She honestly sucked at her job; whenever she needed to do the laundry, she washed all the food, and she wound up deep frying Reimu and Marisa's clothes in the kitchen, causing them to need to get new outfits every so often. She was terribly unobservant when babysitting Suika, allowing her to get into the liquor cabinet when Reimu and Marisa went out somewhere. Despite all of this, Reimu still kept her around, and she still served her master faithfully and cheerfully, always wearing her signature smile and giving her best "hello!" There was, however, a subtle change that had occurred in Ruukoto, that she was only now beginning to understand.

She was developing feelings for her master, Reimu Hakurei.

-There were many nights where Ruukoto would sit and stare into the night sky, and imagine herself soaring through the stars with Reimu. She imagined herself wrapping her strong, robotic arms around Reimu's velvety soft, squishy body as they stared at the green, lush land below. She imagined Reimu shiver due to the cold night breezes so far up into the air, and herself wrapping tighter around the miko to keep her warm.

-After a few years, this image itself had been changed; she imagined herself and Reimu, oddly enough, completely nude. She could remember what Reimu's body looked like perfectly, since she would sometimes help wash Reimu's back when her friend Marisa wasn't home. She could see Reimu's small, tennis ball-sized boobs, perfectly round, each adorned with a dark, reddish-beige nipple, poking out into the frigid air, and the left breast adorned with a tan freckle just over her heart. she could perfectly envision Reimu's curvy figure; she was ever so slightly plump around the waist, but not too chubby; rather perfect for rubbing slow and gentle like a dog's belly; she even pictured Reimu groaning approvingly while bucking her right leg. Something really stirred up in the automaton when she thought about the area _below _Reimu's waist; Those areas that seemed really awkward to think about at all. She imagined her own synthetic areas meeting Reimu's while airborne in a passionate night of affection high above the Gensokyan landscape.

-Of course Ruukoto never spoke of her true feelings to Reimu; Reimu didn't even speak to her unless she needed something to get done. "Wash the dishes!" Reimu would bark, "Wash my clothes...and PLEASE don't COOK them this time!" She would sigh...

...and Ruukoto would merely reply, "I am your faithful servant, miss Reimu."

But Ruukoto had a plan; she was going to divulge her feelings to Reimu soon. She was going to arrange for Reimu and Marisa to leave the shrine, while she and Suika would stay and prepare a surprise party for Reimu. All she needed was a little bit of money to get supplies...


	2. Chapter 2: I Would Like to Withdraw

CHAPTER TWO: I WOULD LIKE TO WITHDRAW

-Ruukoto had consorted with her friend Patchouli Knowledge about the beginning of her plan; Patchouli would call Reimu and Marisa, and tell them that she had an important experiment, and needed all of her friends to be there. Patchouli was working on an experiment that would cause a marble to change colour based on the relationship between friends, so both girls knew that this would work out perfectly. Next, Ruukoto would get Suika up and get her to help get supplies and set up the party; this would be easy, but only if she could get to Suika before the sake' could.

There was, again, only the lack of supplies and funding that got in her way.

-Ruukoto slowly moved to the dusty old storage room in the back of the shrine; the place that Suika had essentially called her own room. It was a dark, cramped, stuffy building, stuffed full of wooden crates of all sizes, and a small area in the corner cleared out for the oni child, which housed a sleeping bag and a lantern, along with Suika's personal collection of empty liquor bottles (which had grown quite impressive in size, to say the least.) Sure enough, the orange-haired girl had yet to wake up from her spot.

"Suika...please get up..." Ruukoto urged, slightly nudging Suilka's right arm, "I need your help."

The child grumbled under her breath as she slowly opened her soft, hazel-coloured eyes to meet the gaze of the synthetic servant. "Why are you getting me up so early?" Suika mumbled agitatedly.

"Because I need your help," Ruukoto whispered, "I'm trying to get a party ready for Reimu."

"Why are you doin' that?" Suika protested, "it ain't even her birthday or anythin'!"

Ruukoto knew that Suika was correct, but she needed a justification. "Well, Reimu's been really stressed out from helping all of those people all the time when she hunts down those bad guys. I figured she needs a day to relax!"

Suika cocked her head to the side out of confusion, "But all I see her doin' is gettin' people to put money in that box out front!"

"That money goes to...umm...the poor." Ruukoto reassured Suika, though Ruukoto herself was not quite sure about the purpose of the money either. Still, it was the best assumption she could come up with.

"But she always complains about not havin' enough money," Suika pointed out.

"Well, she feels THAT much sympathy for them," Ruukoto rebutted, "and I think she deserves a bit of a break."

A tiny smirk appeared on Suika's adorable little face, "Well, I guess so. What should we do?"

"We'll need money for supplies and things," Ruukoto pointed out, "I need to go to the bank for a bit. Can you clean the place up a bit while I'm out?"

"Since when have I ever been good at cleaning anything?" Suika questioned, but then she recalled that last time Ruukoto cleaned anything, the shrine was flipped upside down and suspended over the town.

"Nevermind," Suika sighed, "I just realized it could always be worse."

Ruukoto smiled, and placed a small kiss on the oni's cheek as she left to proceed with her errands. The bank was a shoddy, old building near the center of the town, near the mayor's office (but then again, many of the town's buildings were quite small and humble compared to our modern-day society's buildings. ) The place was being run by a Buff Mujina woman; her hair was short, messy, and double-toned in black and white stripes, like the face of a badger. The woman peered forward, rather curiously at Ruukoto.

"Ah, Ruukoto!" The Mujina exclaimed, "Here for another deposit?"

"This time I would like to withdraw." Ruukoto calmly stated.

The banker raised her eyebrow at this turn of events. "I thought you were saving some money up for something?"

"Ah! That is just my general fund in case I need to use some money," Ruukoto stated, "And I'm planning something special!" Ruukoto blushed a deep rose-colour as she thought about Reimu; about how she was going to love the party she was about to throw. Reimu was going to love the dinner Ruukoto had planned; a lobster dinner prepared from the freshest catch of the Youkai Mountain river, with a scrumptious side of specially-prepared chow-mein mixed in with glistening, steamed rice...

"So, you gonna make the withdrawal?" The Mujina inquired, snapping Ruukoto out of her daydream.

"Oh! Sure!" Ruukoto squeaked as she placed her hands on her cheeks, trying to hide her blushing.

The Mujina reached under the counter, and rummaged about for a few seconds. Afterwards, the woman produced a weighty bag filled with currency.

"Here ya go," The Mujina smiled, "Make good use of it."

"I will!" Ruukoto giggled as she prepared for her venture.

A.N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out; I'm supposed to be seeing a shrink for reasons I'd rather keep to myself. I hope y'all understand.


	3. Chapter 3: A Storm in the Port

A.N: This chapter was longer than I was expecting it to be, but I am really passionate about the things I write about sometimes. I am also sorry if updates are not happening often, but I have a lot to do outside of , like my job (trust me, my boss does NOT like it when I go on to ff on a work computer,) and my sweetheart. If you crave more to read, you may want to check out my Madoka fan fiction, _Kyubee's Lament, _Since I am updating that too (I'm juggling that story with this one, so expect that to get updated next.) I also may write other stories on the side as well.

A.N. 2: I got Deus Ex on Steam during the sale, and it is BITCHIN AWESOME so far! I also downloaded Katawa Shoujo, and I like it so far as well. I may try to write a story (or stories) about them in the near future. Well, that is all. Sayonara, for now!

~Talos Angel, Fan fiction-Writing Yukkuri~

CHAPTER THREE: A STORM IN THE PORT

Ruukoto ceased her brisk pace as she reached the Gensokyo Estuary. She had everything she needed, except for Reimu's surprise dinner. Ruukoto couldn't merely _buy _Reimu everything. Any moron who had access to money could get anyone anything, but only so few people had the skill to actually acquire what it was they wanted. Reimu was certainly no moron, not to Ruukoto she wasn't. Ruukoto, though clumsy and a tad bit foolish, was a welcome member of the Hakurei household; where any other person may have sent her straight to the scrap heap for being "dysfunctional" or some such reason. She almost was; back at the android plant, the owner had yelled at the ratty-looking girls at the conveyor belts when Ruukoto had moaned "ouch" when she hit her had on one of the belts.

(Flashback)

"It is bad for these machines to feel," The owner had shrieked, "it makes them less productive!"

The owner had ordered the children to take Ruukoto apart to find out what had gone wrong, and they likely would have if it were not for Reimu; she had burst in through the roof at that very second. Although it must have been a trick on her optical sensors, the light pouring in through the hole in the roof made Reimu look like an angel descending from the skies to bring light to a dim and dreadful world, her hair and dress fluttering violently about her as she descended, air currents around her. Just as the owner was about to scream at her, Reimu blasted the owner with a beam from her staff, the brilliant ray of light knocking the foul person across the room, straight into a pile of paint cans, and knocking them out cold. Reimu had used the same technique to blast the locked, rusty metal doors on the other side of the nearly lightless factory floor, causing a blinding burst of white light to flood the factory, forcing ten girls to cover their eyes, due to not being exposed to natural sunlight their whole lives.

"You are all free to go," Reimu had announced in a booming echoing voice, "I have done all I need to for you here."

"But miss," one of the girls protested, "Where will we go? Where can we find food and shelter?"

"Oh, don't fret," Reimu reassured the dirt-covered child, "You can go back to Moira Shrine and wait for some fosters, I'm sure those bleed hearts will accept you in with open arms."

"But will you take us there?" Another girl inquired.

"Sorry, but there's still some trash to take out here," Reimu toted, looking over the factory, "No, seriously. Go. I'm going to blow this place up!"

The girls hastily fled the building like rodents fleeing from a hungry feline. Ruukoto blinked tor a few moments. It seemed as though she was the hangman whose noose had been shot by a generous ranger. She immediately looked at Reimu, who was still scanning the factory thoroughly.

"Excuse me, miss," Ruukoto chimed, "But what are you doing?"

Reimu quickly glanced over, and pointed her staff at Ruukoto threateningly. "Stay back, android!"

Ruukoto shrunk back, covering her face with her arms. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean any harm!" She quickly sobbed out.

Reimu raised her left eyebrow in confusion while lowering her staff. "You...you're scared...?"

Ruukoto shuddered as she continued backing away.

"But that's impossible!" Reimu gasped, "That would mean that you have...emotions."

"Emo...tions?" Ruukoto sheepishly asked, lowering her guard.

Reimu smirked. "Looks like you might not try to kill me after all. Fine. You can go ahead and leave."

Ruukoto tilted her head to the side. "But what are you-"

"Look," Reimu interrupted, "This place is a slave-run factory that produces combat androids with the intention of conquering Gensokyo , if you haven't noticed. Being Gensokyo's protector, I won't let that happen."

Reimu quickly floated over to Ruukoto, and shoved her out of the factory doors, into the blinding light of midday. "Now excuse me, but I have a factory to destroy."

Ruukoto turned around to be met with the dirt-covered girls from the factory, all of which were staring at Ruukoto expectedly.

"I think she said something about Moira Shrine?"

"We were hoping that she would take us there," One of the girls mumbled solemnly, "Because we do not know where it is."

"I'm sorry, " Ruukoto responded with a mechanholy tone, "I know even less than you do, since I was just created."

The other girls all sighed with disappointment.

"But that doesn't mean we can't find out," Ruukoto belted out with determination, "Assuredly someone will know!"

Ruukoto looked around her and saw that this could not be the case; coniferous trees surrounded the rectangular concrete block they had emerged from. peeking beyond the humid climate-loving vegetation revealed that they were on top of a hill, surrounded by the same, wide-leafed trees all about the hill. There was clearly no civilization to be found. However, just as all seemed lost, the concrete building began to rumble as it fell apart, collapsing to the ground, and Reimu in all her angelic glory, emerged from the rubble, and proceeded to fly off.

"Maybe we should follow her." One of the girls suggested, waving her mole-like claw.

"But how?" Another girl asked, "She's flying!"

Just then, Ruukoto spread her arms, and something began to rumble beneath her feet.

"Hang on tight," Ruukoto told the girls, "We're going after her."

all of the girls gripped their filthy claws to Ruukoto's arms as the miniature jet engines in her feet began to rev up. Within seconds, Ruukoto and her passé were airborne, flying off in the direction of Reimu.

Over at the Hakurei Shrine, Reimu was relaxing out front in the grass, glad to finally be done with the hard job of saving the innocent...for the time being, anyway. It seemed as though some new responsibility would always fall on the Shrine Maid's shoulders soon after she was done with the first. Take right now, for example, when the android she saw earlier, carrying the children she saw earlier, came flying, and softly landing right in front of her. Reimu slowly rose to her feet, raising her right eyebrow in the process.

"Didn't I tell you that Moira Shrine would take you?" She inquired exasperatedly.

"But you didn't tell us where they were!" One of the girls pointed out, "We didn't know where to go!"

Reimu's palm went to her face at this realization.

"Damn...I really forgot!" Reimu groaned.

"Can we stay here?" Ruukoto asked Reimu out of the blue, "It took quite a lot of power for me to fly the girls over here to begin with, and I will need to recharge."

Reimu was about to protest against this proposition, but the girls all stared at her. Their filthy, mutated clawed bodies covered in rodent-like fur did not really appall Reimu at all; it was those large, sparkling eyes that really offset any negative feelings she may have harbored towards them.

"Okay fine!" Reimu surrendered, "You can stay...until I can contact the other shrines so they can figure out what to do with you."

The girls all squealed with delight as they leapt to hug the exasperated shrine maiden all simultaneously, squealing with delight while Ruukoto stood back, gazing at the cheerful scene.

(End)

Ruukoto still felt something inside of her grow pleasantly warm whenever she recalled that day. It was true that all of those girls had moved out of the shrine and to other places, but she still admired how Reimu, although hesitant to give them a place to stay at first, ultimately agreed. Though Reimu would be one of the last people to admit it...she had a special gift that a staggeringly large amount of humans lack, and dismiss as a weakness.

And for that, she deserved only the absolute best Ruukoto could get for her.

P.S: Sorry I had to add in the (Flashback;) I was originally going to put something less annoying to signal the flashback, but it does not show up on for some reason.


End file.
